1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to air control devices and an air control methods.
2. Related Art
A pneumatic drill driving device is known as a conventional hand tool (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-228049, for example). The pneumatic drill driving device is capable of applying a feed operation in a tool axis direction to a drill using air pressure. A drill driving device capable of this type of feed operation is also known as an air-feed drill unit. In implementing drilling work in use of a drill, it is difficult to discharge chips smoothly